Face Down
by J'adore JASPER
Summary: Bella has a secret. She is abused by her father. With her being an outcast, will the popular Edward Cullen fall for her or hate her? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have no idea why I'm doing this. Just a warning that I don't do long chapters or update often. My chapters are longer than this one. (Most of the time.) Plus I'm bad at writing and grammar. Please review.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Prologue

I was eight years old when it all started.

My mom had left my dad and I a month before to move to phoenix with the guy that tore our family apart. My dad came home from the bar stone cold drunk. I was in my room trying to sleep when I heard our front door bang open.

The next thing I knew Charlie was in my room and yanking me out of my bed. And then throwing me on the floor.

"How could you do this to me?!? Your mother would still be here if it weren't for you! It's all your fault!" He screamed in my face.

I was so scared. I knew my dad tended to drink more since my mom left but I had never seen him like this. When I didn't answer him he pulled me up by my hair and threw me across the room. My head hit the edge of the dresser in my room and I felt this terrible pain shot through my head. I started to cry.

He barged over to me and stood me on my feet then slapped me so hard I fell over again.

"If you would have been a better daughter then she would have stayed!"

I was bawling my eyes out at this point and just sat in the corner of my room shaking. Charlie was stomping around my room throwing things.

He tipped my bed onto its side, and then he started throwing picture frames and snow globes all around my room. He tore all the clothes out of my closet then punched the wall. I sat there watching the whole thing.

When he was done trashing my room he came back to me and lifted me into his arms.

He left my room and went out into the hallway to the stairs. I thought he was done but I was very wrong. He stood at the top of the stairs and threw me down them.

I remembered a lot of pain. When I hit the first step I landed on my wrist and heard a cracking noise. The pain from that almost made me black out. Unfortunately I didn't though. I tumbled down them and landed on my leg when I hit the bottom.

I couldn't move at all. My wrist and leg were broken and even if I could I was too scared to try.

I heard Charlie coming down the steps and then saw him standing over me. He was crying and looking down at me. He kicked me in the ribs as hard as he could and kept doing that repeatedly. That did make me black out.

I woke up a couple minutes later feeling pain everywhere. I didn't know that a person could hurt that bad. I glanced around for Charlie and saw him sitting next to me sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do this again. I'm so sorry."

He picked me up then and took me to his police cruiser. He turned on the siren and sped to the hospital. The doctor looked at me and confirmed that I had a broken wrist, leg, and three ribs. When I was all bandaged up he went to go talk to Charlie.

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked. He was a very nice man by the name of Mr. Welding.

"I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I heard this bang. When I went to see what happened I saw Bella lying at the bottom of the steps. I guess she fell down the stairs." Charlie lied while crying.

"Is this what happened?" he asked me.

"Yes."

**So what do you think??? You can tell me if it stinks or if I did something wrong. No one tells me my mistakes and I hate it. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! (Sorry if there are grammar errors.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I updated! I'm sorry it took so long. I don't know how long it will be till I update again. The only reason I got this out now is because my friend started to bug me a couple weeks ago. Sorry if there are mistakes. Please review! **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears. I reached over and put the stupid thing on snooze before I rolled back on my side. First day of eleventh grade, fantastic. I hate that hell hole of a place they call school. On the bright side only two more years then I can finally move out of this stupid town.

Charlie started banging on my door. "Get up Bella or you'll be late! I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap today!" Well someone was in a good mood today. Probably had a little too little to drink last night. He's always in a terrible mood if he doesn't get enough alcohol. It's worse though if he goes over the limit.

"Now! Before I come in and get you!"

"I'm getting ready." At the end of last year I would sleep in and go to school late. Charlie didn't know until after a couple of weeks when the school called him. He hit me hard for that one.

I got out of bed and shuffled around my room looking for something to wear. I put on a pair of jeans, a band t-shirt, hoodie, and sneakers. I had to be careful putting on the hoodie since my left arm was still a little bruised and sore. After I was done I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I really wasn't hungry but I knew it would be easier to get through the day if I had something in my stomach. Charlie had already left for the station so I just ate a pop-tart and left the house.

It was cloudy so theirs probably a ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent chance of rain. I absolutely hate the rain which is kind of ironic since I live in a place that rains so much you'd think something was wrong if it wasn't.

I got in my truck and started the short drive to school. It would take about five minutes to get there if I was driving a normal working car but it took me about fifteen. My truck is a hazard but I love it none the less.

The school parking lot was filled with people chatting, hugging and squealing. I parked the truck and got out. I rushed into the school trying to avoid all contact with people. It's not like anyone likes me anyway. They all kind of avoid me or make fun of me. Almost all of them refer to me as the quiet girl who's freaky.

I was almost inside the school when I slammed into a figure that stepped right into my path. I stumbled backwards and landed right on my backside. It hurt like hell!

"Hey Bella how's it going?" I looked up to see Tanya the evil bitch smiling down at me. Her perfect strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back, and her baby blue eyes glaring. She has made it her personally job to make my life a living hell. Ever since my freshman year she's done stuff to me just because I accidentally fell into her and pushed her in a puddle.

"What do you want bitch?" I said while slowly getting back up on my feet. God she really pissed me off. I tried to step around her and into the school but she just kept blocking me.

"What I can't just ask you how your summer was? And here I thought we were such great friends!" I shoved her aside and kept walking.

"I'm looking forward to having a super fun year." She called after me. I went to my locker and threw everything I didn't need in it. I'm usually a pretty organized person, but my locker always looks like a pile of trash with all my school stuff piled up on top of each other.

I surprisingly managed to make it through the halls and to my first class without any trouble. I was the first one in the room so I took the seat in the far corner. I hate sitting in the front, it makes me feel uncomfortable like everyone is staring at me. I sat down and pulled out a book to pass the time. I love to read. It's like I'm escaping into another world and leaving mine behind.

Eventually people started to crowd into the room. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice when someone sat next to me. "Hey! I'm Alice!"

I looked up from my book to see little Alice Cullen smiling over at me. Her hair was spiky, short and black like it has been for years and she was wearing a cute red top with a black skirt. I had no idea why she was talking to me. Alice is a happy, popular person. I'm the opposite. She and her family moved here from Alaska back in the second grade, and she has never once said a word to me.

"Um…hi I'm Bella." Why did she sit here? There are at least five other desks she could still sit in.

"Hi Bella! I just know we're gonna be the best of friends!" Huh. That's not weird at all. Why did she pick now to come and talk to me?

"Umm…"

"Welcome back class! I'm looking forward to having a great year with you kids." Luckily the teacher walked in and saved me from having to respond to that.

"We'll talk later" she whispered. Fine by me.

The class was completely and utterly boring. All Mr. Mason did was talk about what he planned on doing this year. Then he made everyone stand up, say their name, and say something about themselves. That was super fun! Seriously? We aren't kindergartners.

When the bell rang I was up and out of that room, but was stopped in the hall by Alice. She hopped right in front of me looking excited.

"Will you sit with us at lunch today?" She was bouncing up and down.

"Lunch?" As in with her family? Her popular, seriously good looking family?

"Yeah! With me, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward!" Edward. That's a no go. Edward is Alice's brother and Tanya's boyfriend. If I did that I would practically be asking to die. Emmett is also her brother, and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Jasper's Alice's boyfriend and Emmett is Rosalie's.

"Um… sure."

"Yay!!!" She was now jumping. How am I going to get out of this one? Before I could realize what she was doing she hugged me. Tightly.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. That crap really hurt! She rapped her arms right around the spot on my arm that was still tender. She instantly let go of me when she saw that she was hurting me. She backed up and looked at me with shock and concern plastered on her face.

"Are you okay?" I was slowly backing away from her and gripping my arm.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?" She was stepping forward for every step I took back. She still looked really confused. "Is your arm okay?"

Umm. I never have been a good liar and I could tell by her intense gaze that she wasn't going to let it go.

"Yeah, I was working out last night…and my muscles are killing me right now. Sorry I freaked out like that." I stopped backing up since it was getting me nowhere and figured I should wait for the opportunity to run. She was staring at me like she didn't believe a word I said. The halls were almost empty, the bell must be about to ring. Late on my first day. Fantastic.

"Working out…? Do you go to the gym, because I haven't seen you around there before? I sometimes go with Edward." Shit!

"Um…no. I just do a little weight lifting and jogging at home. Nothing much." Crap! I am so going to get caught in this lie. How to get out..?

"Okaay…so your sur-"

"I have to go. Classes are about to start and we're gonna be late if we don't hurry. See ya later! Bye!" And with that I turned and practically sprinted down the hall. Smooth, Bella, real smooth. I so should have seen that coming at me.

As it turned out I was late to my next class, but the teacher was pretty lenient and just told me to sit down. The rest of my classes passed by in a boring blur and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I really didn't want to sit with them. It would be a disaster just waiting to happen. Plus I really shouldn't risk it, considering Alice might bring up the whole hugging dilemma. I got to the cafeteria doors and glanced through the window while keeping a respectable distance away from the door.

It was really crowded in there. A whole bunch of people were squealing, laughing, hugging, and so much more. The kind of area I prefer to avoid. I decided against going in there, even though I knew there would be consequences.

I headed towards the library. When I got there it was empty except for the librarian who was sitting at her desk with a book shoved in her face. I walked through a bunch of shelves, going to the back of the room. There was a sitting area with a couch and a couple of chairs all surrounding a little coffee table.

I sat down on the couch and pulled out Romeo and Juliet. I was so caught up in the book that I didn't notice how late it was until the late bell rang. I was late again! I got up and ran to my next class, biology.

When I got into the room the teacher, Mr. Banner, was in the middle of lecturing about his plans. He shot a glare at me but didn't stop talking to yell. I took that as an okay and looked around the room for somewhere to sit.

The only seat still available was the one right next to, wait for it…Edward Cullen. Yay me! Don't get me wrong. Edward's really a nice guy, its just we're two completely different people.

He was looking down at the table doodling in his notebook. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. The look suited him.

I shuffled to the back of the room and took the seat next to him. I could feel him looking at me but I really didn't want to talk so I stared at the board. He looked away after a while and I relaxed. For a moment I thought he was going to try to talk. Alice could have told him about the incident in the hall.

Mr. Banner rambled for almost the entire class about nothing. When he was done he gave us the rest of the time to talk amongst ourselves. I pulled out my book and didn't even get a full page in before he spoke.

"Hi. I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella." I tried to go back to my book, but he started talking again!

"So…how's your first day back going?"

"Fine." I was trying to keep it to one word answers, hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk but he kept going anyway.

"That's good I guess. What classes do you have?"

He was starting to get on my nerves. I turned my head to look at him, preparing to tell him off, but had a loss of words when I met his eyes. They were the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep forest green with hints of golden flecks in them. I was dumbfounded.

We sat there staring at each other for I don't even know how long before I snapped out of it. I was dazed and confused about what had just happened so I handled it the only way I knew how. I got pissed.

"What?! Can't you see I'm trying to read a book here? Do you not have any manners?"

He looked a little shocked and hurt before he got it together and got angry too.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to strike up a conversation! I was trying to be nice!"

We were glaring at each other when the bell rang. I got up and tried to storm out of there but tripped over my chair. Edward caught me right before I hit the ground.

I was a little shocked at the contact and it took me a couple of seconds to realize he was sill holding me. I turned around and glared at him before heading for the door.

"A little thank you would be nice!" He yelled after me. I ignored him and kept on walking.

On the way out the door Mr. Banner called out "By the way, the seats you sat in will be the ones you stay in the rest of the year."

Lovely.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
